


鸣佐，原著背景车，一发完

by Jintianyezaizijiayou



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianyezaizijiayou/pseuds/Jintianyezaizijiayou
Summary: * 9000字车* 设定是原著698+，佐助断手，鸣人接完手的背景* 两个人的告白现场+不算青涩的第一次上路* 语文还给语文老师的小学生文笔* 没什么奇怪的play，但车速还是有点的，不喜勿入总之，干得爽属于他们，OOC属于我。写的期间是哪天想写了就随手来一段，因此战线拉的太长，后来写得也没啥耐心了，大家凑合看看就好（溜





	鸣佐，原著背景车，一发完

==============================================================

自最终一战后，佐助早就做好一辈子不捅破窗户纸，和鸣人保持朋友距离的打算了。他怎么都没想到，鸣人居然还有开窍的一天。

当这个昨天还满嘴喊着“朋友”的家伙突然冲进房间，结结巴巴却认认真真地开始告白，说自己早就动心却不自知，讲诉自己一直以来的心路历程，又接了几句历来的鸣式情话，最后再满怀期待得看着自己等待答案时，佐助就知道，自己这是要彻彻底底地栽了。

鸣人把想说的一鼓作气全倒了个干净，见佐助一副惊讶到说不出话的样子，这才开始觉得忐忑，紧张的不得了。等了好一会儿只等来佐助一声叹气，鸣人顿时脸色一白，满心的期待直接垮了下去，整个人就跟霜打的茄子似的，肉眼可见的沮丧了起来。

所以这份感情只是自己的一厢情愿，佐助其实只当我们是朋友吗？鸣人越想越失落，连脸上的强颜欢笑都难以维持，一边反思着自己前几日被卡卡西提点了几句就跑来告白是不是太冲动，一边想用个什么借口先把这事盖过去再说。

鸣人苦思冥想，总算找到个听起来靠谱一点的理由，刚想开口说这只是个打赌输了的玩笑。就见佐助好像决定了什么似的，一直注视着自己的黑紫双眸微微一弯，整张脸径直凑近上前来，随后嘴角便感到了柔软的触感，轻轻点了一下又离了开去。

鸣人睁大了眼睛，大脑负荷瞬间过载，反应了好半天才想明白佐助这是什么个意思。

“哎？？？佐…佐助？”

佐助见鸣人还迷迷糊糊的，又好气又好笑，想着这人朋友朋友地喊了这么多年，心里一口恶气顿生，装作恶狠狠地回了句：“话说完了？你可以走了。”

“我才不走的说！”这句反话鸣人倒是听了个明白，他直接扑了上来，把自己挂在佐助身上，紧紧搂着人不撒手，美滋滋地乐了半天，才又不确定地问：“佐助，是我想的这样吗？”

“白痴。” 佐助还是没绷住，笑骂了一句，任由鸣人像树袋熊似的抱着自己。

短短十几秒足够让佐助冷静了下来了。过于的突然和不真实感让他思考起鸣人跑来告白的一系列或好或坏可能性，他叹了口气，低声道：“现在后悔还来得及。”

“嗯？”

“鸣人，你想清楚了。如果你反悔了，我现在还可以当作无事发生……” 先不说你是不是把友谊和爱情搞混，你知道和一个前叛忍关系过密会对仕途带来多大影响吗？

回答他的是一阵带着汹涌力道的天旋地转与鸣人护在他后脑勺的手。看着把自己按倒在床上，表情恼怒的鸣人，佐助挑了挑眉，紧接着便迎来一个明显不属于浅尝辄止的吻。

似乎是被佐助的问题激怒，鸣人的动作分外凶狠，不由分说地占领了他的呼吸。佐助几乎是没有犹豫地微启嘴唇，任鸣人闯进自己的领地，任他的舌头狠狠扫过自己的牙关，与自己唇舌交融，一点点夺走自己胸腔内的空气。

直到两个人都无法呼吸，鸣人这才放开气喘吁吁的佐助，一边调整呼吸一边瞪他，气呼呼道：“佐助，我是认真的！现在不是你给我选择的余地，是你想不想接受我的说！”

佐助愣住了。

他看着鸣人，看着他那双和天空一样湛蓝的双眼，看那双注视着自己的瞳孔中倒影出的自己。

锋锐如墨般的眉眼慢慢地展开，佐助伸出仅存的胳膊小心翼翼地搂住鸣人的脖子，再慢慢的抬起身子，让这个动作变成一个拥抱，贪婪地呼吸着鸣人身上的温度和气息，这才终于有了一丝实感。

不是幻觉也不是梦，真的是鸣人。

我居然等到了。佐助想。

鸣人被佐助忽然搂住，僵在半空不知道该做什么反应，直到听见耳边一声轻轻的“嗯”才回过味来，随之而来的就是狂喜：“佐助？你答应了吗？”

“对。”回答好似如释重负般的叹息，佐助抬手把人松开。

鸣人简直被接二连三的惊喜砸懵了，血液和热量都在往脑子奔腾而去，理智也开始有些飘忽不定。他总觉得以佐助的性子，对这种事肯定要想来想去纠结个半天，不应该这么爽快得就答应这种事情。他甚至做好等上十天半个月才得到答案的准备了。

除非其实佐助也早就…

鸣人看着这个从年少时便只能一直追逐，稍一不留神就会跟丢，如鹰一般桀骜不驯的男人，如今却愿意因自己一句话就留在这个对他来说没多少好处的地方，甚至毫不设防的任由自己扑在地上，心里涌起一片又一片温柔。

“现在后悔还来得及，佐助。你想清楚了吗？” 答应了我之后你就真的再也不可能孤身一人了啊我说。

“哪来这么多废话。现在不是你给我选择的余地，是你只能接受我的回应。”佐助似笑非笑，直接用鸣人自己的台词堵了回去。

还是老样子瑕疵必报。鸣人摸了摸鼻子，认真地看着黑发青年，一字一句道，“那我就不会再放手了啊，佐助。你想让我放手我都不会放了。”

“有胆子你就放个手试试。”佐助哼了一声。

鸣人嘿嘿笑了几声，露出个一如既往的灿烂笑容。

两具年轻气盛的身体贴在一起，还是自己喜欢了这么久的人，要说没有反应那是不可能的。鸣人发现自己身上某个一直在起变化的部位终于蹭到佐助身上，笑容顿时僵在脸上，犹犹豫豫愣是没敢吱声。倒是佐助意味深长地看了眼鸣人。

鸣人被佐助看得脸红又心痒，只好用尽全身的意志力制止了自己脑子里乱七八糟的念头，慌乱地就要爬起来。

佐助看着鸣人慌慌张张的动作，不知怎么的想起来卡卡西跟他说过的，鸣人在他看不见的地方为他做得那些事。

算了，让他这次。佐助对自己说。

鸣人刚准备站起来，谁料佐助突然伸手拽住他衣领，拉得鸣人失去平衡，一个踉跄倒在佐助身上。

“佐助…？”

佐助嫌鸣人吵，干脆用嘴堵住了他的后半句话，确定鸣人已经没有再出声的意思了，便把头倚在鸣人的耳边，舌头卷进他的耳廓，来回舔了一圈。然后便保持这个相当近的距离，和震惊的鸣人对视。

鸣人也不是看不懂邀请的傻子。他屏住呼吸，热血上头，心跳声响得震耳欲聋。直至过了好久，他才放弃似的偏头吻在佐助耳后，右手颤抖地拉开佐助衣服上的拉链，漏出衣服下大片雪白的肌肤。

佐助一颤，不知是因为上半身的凉意，还是因为耳根被舔弄时的快意。不想让鸣人占得太多先机，也为了掩饰紧张，佐助咬咬牙，也抬手扒起鸣人的衣服来。

鸣人任佐助在自己身上动作，左手拇指抵在佐助的咽喉，微微施力迫他抬起头，唇舌顺着下颚线来到脖颈，轻轻咬在他的因吞咽而起伏的喉结上，右手则是搭在了他裸露的腹部。

多年训练刻进身体记忆里的神经反射不是假的，身上两处要害被人拿捏在手，佐助条件反射地杀意顿生，写轮眼刚要发动，又被理智硬生生全压了下去。鸣人见状，安抚性的给了他一个吻，手上动作却没有停，在紧实的腹肌上细细抚摩起来。

佐助腹部上有一块明显凸起的伤疤，比其他的都新，颜色也更深，看起来像是一道剑伤。

“什么时候弄的？”鸣人皱眉。

“四战的时候，斑。”

照例的轻描淡写，鸣人没来由得有一丝心疼，便轻轻用手去碰，却见佐助身子一僵，在自己身上煽风点火的手也停了一瞬。

“疼吗？”鸣人紧张地问。

“……不。”

鸣人愣是从一个不字里听出了一分恼羞成怒，他眨了眨眼，带着绷带的右手绕去佐助背后，果不其然寻到了被穿透过去的另一道疤痕。鸣人像是福至心灵般，双手一前一后同时摩挲这道贯穿伤，紧接着就听见佐助的一声极快的吸气。

快意如同通了电般，自鸣人两指间直接透过肌肉与内脏传递进大脑，这种皮肤上带来的刺激太过新颖，只一下就让佐助软了腰。

鸣人眼睛一亮：“有感觉吗？”

佐助没打算好好回答这种会让自己进退两难的问题，又怕被鸣人看出自己的忐忑，干脆曲起膝盖，在鸣人挺立的下身磨蹭了一圈，挑衅道：“就这种感觉。”

鸣人被这一蹭更是硬得发涨，他眼神一暗，右手撑在佐助肩胛骨之间，逼得他挺起上身。

这是一个过于方便鸣人探索这副身子的姿势，佐助就像是被他支在了手里。鸣人左手继续轻抚佐助腹部的伤痕，低头在他的锁骨发泄似的咬了一口，满意地听到一声带着压抑的喘气，唇舌再一路向下来到胸前。

佐助的胸部出奇的敏感，鸣人刚用下巴轻轻划过胸前的挺立，佐助便是一阵战栗，狠狠倒抽一口气，不由自主地绷紧了双腿。鸣人见状坏心顿起，直接用嘴去啄。佐助被激得直往后缩，却因为鸣人托在他背后的手不得不再次展开身体。想用右手推开鸣人的脑袋，又被鸣人十指相扣的反别在身后。佐助恼羞成怒地挣扎，然而一只手的劣势在这种时候无限放大。唯一的手被反扣身后，佐助扭动了半天也没法挣脱鸣人的双手，他又不想因为这么点小事就用忍术，只能就这么被迫挺着身体，颤抖着任鸣人继续在胸前挑逗，想躲都没处去躲。

没一会儿，佐助的呼吸声渐渐粗重起来。鸣人趁机下探到佐助身前，捋了几下他早就立起来的分身，另一只手则带着变化成液体状的查克拉，顺着背部一路向下，来到臀缝间紧闭的入口。

察觉到鸣人要做什么，佐助浑身不自然的紧绷起来。他毕竟还是个没有经验的十七岁青年，脸上再维持着面无表情的模样，紧张也总是不受他控制的泄露出来。

鸣人早就察觉出身下人根本没有表现出来的那么无所谓。肌肉因为紧张绷得都快颤起来了，脸上却还是硬撑着。觉得这人实在太可爱想调笑几句，又怕调笑得太过火，这个薄脸皮恼羞成怒提裤子走人，只好先就这么憋着。

第一次做这类事，即便鸣人知道自己的查克拉可以随时治愈伤口，多少还是会担心伤到佐助。他只好按捺住内心的躁动，抵在佐助入口的指尖来回打着转，再轻轻安抚佐助的背，嘴上哄着人放松。等察觉到身下人的肌肉从紧绷状态舒展开，这才慢慢试探着往里进。

从未被使用过的甬道紧致干涩，即便有查克拉的作用，鸣人一根手指都进得困难。他看着自己手指缓缓没入佐助，呼吸渐渐粗重。他告诉自己冷静，耐着性子来回活动数下，确定已经进出自如了，复又加了两根手指，在肠道里慢慢摸索起来。

体内手指的摸索令佐助有了一丝被探究的不安，他咬牙忍着把鸣人踹出去的冲动，尽力使自己放松，随后又抬手去折腾鸣人身上的敏感点，想诱得鸣人快点结束这场已经过火的身体探索，早点进入正题。

鸣人的下身被佐助隔着裤子按压，舒服地一个寒颤，手上力道一下没注意，猛的触到了一块区域。鸣人还没反应过来，就见佐助猛然睁大双眼，一个激灵腰身便直接软了下去。佐助从来没想过自己体内还会有这种地方，不可思议地抬眼瞪鸣人。

那眼神里带着三分恼怒三分不解三分快意，还有一分没藏住的慌张，在这种时候显然没有任何的威慑力。鸣人被他瞪得嗓子发紧，安抚地在佐助脖颈留下一吻，手却继续用指腹按摩那块区域，连绵的快感顿时涌向佐助的神经，他闷哼一声，连脚背都绷出一个弧度。鸣人见佐助有了感觉，另一只手也开始抚慰起佐助早已挺立的前端。

佐助到底还是初尝情事，前后夹击对他来说实在过于刺激，向来冷静自持的双眼中渐渐盖上一层无助，微张的双唇为了压抑住声音猛然抿紧，紧绷着的眉头锁不住颤抖，身体绷得像只快要拉到极限的弓。

太……太色了吧。鸣人一直细细盯着佐助的，没有错过他任何一丝表情的变化，觉得自己鼻血都快下来了，脸也因为不好意思而涨得通红。看着佐助微微发红的眼角，鸣人忽然无师自通地开了句荤腔：

“佐助，只用手都能让你舒服成这样吗？”

被手指照顾着的肠壁顿时一阵猛烈收缩，鸣人乘机用手指狠狠抵住那处打了个圈，佐助顿时睁大双眼，就这么绷着身体，直接泄了出来。

我只用手就让他射了。这个认知让鸣人满足感倍增，又坏心眼的再动了动手指。佐助还处在第一次高潮的余韵中，顿时一个激灵，眼神无意识的飘了过来。

鸣人安抚似的亲了他一口，笑道：“你也太快了啊我说。”

佐助平复了好一阵，终于反应过来自己被鸣人只用手就玩着去了一次。想明白鸣人这句话里带得调笑意味，佐助脸上挂不住地红了一片，恼羞成怒得反手捉住了鸣人涨大的性器，从底到头捋了一把，又撸动了起来，见鸣人脸一下便红的像是要滴血，再一不做二不休地低头直接咬在鸣人喉结，一路舔舐到他胸前的突起，用牙轻轻磨了磨。

鸣人平时最多就是自己解决，哪里想过还有这种待遇，眼睁睁看着佐助白瓷般的手指在自己胯下动作，身上的敏感处又被他照顾到，视觉，心理，生理的三重快感让他一个没憋住，就这么在佐助的手里射了出来。因为实在是来的太快了，鸣人羞得把头都埋在佐助的肩窝上。

佐助自己做这活儿的次数都不多，给别人更是想都没想过，听着耳边鸣人的喘息声，他简直想找个地缝钻进去，但嘴上还是不甘示弱，嘲笑道：“哼，你不也一样快？”

自己觉得羞是一码事，被爱人挑衅了就是另一码事了。鸣人被佐助的挑衅勾起火来，刚泄过的分身就像是要证明自己似的又立了起来。鸣人决心以实际行动证明自己不快，他扭头吻上佐助，直把人吻到又软了下去，才稍微拉开一点距离，蹭着他的嘴唇问：

“佐助，可以吗？”

“……少废话。”

得了首肯，鸣人这才抵在他的后穴，一点一点的顶了进去。

这家伙这也太大了吧！这是佐助的第一反应。

大概是因为扩张到位，佐助倒没觉得多疼，但强烈的异物感还是让他轻轻哼了一声，随后又习惯性地把所有示弱的声音都憋回在嗓子里。

进到底后，鸣人隔着查克拉确定佐助没有受伤，这才松了口气。等佐助适应了一段时间，便开始慢慢动作起来，还有意无意地往刚才的位置去蹭。

他刚一触到那块软肉，果不其然看见佐助猛然倒吸了一口气，难耐地后仰着脖子。鸣人摸到了门路，稍微加大了力度，动作也不再规律，而是随机的深入浅出或者浅出深入。但不管怎么变化节奏，他都没有忘记刺激那会让佐助舒服的区域。

鸣人早就发觉，和佐助表现出的冷静自持不同，身下这副身子简直敏感到了发指的地步。只要他稍换个挑弄的动作或者节奏，怀里的身体都会颤抖着做出不一样的反应，可一旦佐助回过味来，便马上又会故作镇定的努力放松下来，装成游刃有余的模样，还会不甘示弱地收缩内壁，以示一切还仍在自己的掌握之中。

鸣人必须承认，佐助这种凡事先逞能的性子从一开始就完完全全勾起了他的征服欲，心里不由外人道也的念头一个接一个的涌出。

想听他因自己的动作叫出声来，想看他失神时迷茫的双眼淌下泪来，想让他说出求饶的话来……

可是佐助那么高傲的人，他应该是不想处在过于难堪的境地的吧。鸣人这么想着，用仅剩的理智小心翼翼地捂住自己的这些念头，任由体内欲望高涨，动作却始终留着三分分寸。

佐助被鸣人温柔过了头的动作吊得不上不下。敏感处被温柔地照顾着的感官冲击太容易让人沉沦，佐助马上发现自己的感知在被快意吞噬，自己甚至开始失去对身体的控制。这种无措让佐助脑中警铃大作，他确定事态将会马上脱离自己的掌控。

只要他心念一动就可以立刻动用轮回眼脱离现在的状况，要继续吗？佐助睁眼看着鸣人，鸣人也回看着他。那一瞬间，佐助从那炙热的视线中看出来了鸣人的隐忍和克制。

佐助的心一下就软了。他早就见不得鸣人再露出这种表情了。

他良久才把心里那些对事情即将脱离掌控的不安和抗拒按捺下去，轻声道：

“鸣人。”

“怎么了？”

“没有人可以逼我如何，就算是你也不可能。如果你觉得你可以，那只能是因为我乐意。”佐助抬起了腿，圈在鸣人的腰上，总结道：“所以别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

“我担心我会控制不住……”鸣人脑子轰地一声，用理智做最后的挣扎。

“控制不住又如何？”佐助挑了挑眉，右眼轮回眼中的勾玉一闪而过，“你有把我怎么样的能耐么？”

回答佐助的是一记对准敏感点的恶狠狠地深顶。

等下你求我停下来我都不会停了。鸣人说。

佐助差点被这一下顶出一个小高潮来，还没等他回过神，就被鸣人猛然大开大合的动作激得连话都说不出来。体内那块根本碰不得的区域被鸣人狠狠的研磨顶弄，快感就这么直接在他全身炸开来。佐助用尽全部的自制力才将将把呻吟憋回在鼻腔里，可身体里的快感却随着鸣人的动作越积越多，马上就累积到了一个他所能承受的极限，开始成了一种无法忍受的折磨。佐助受不住得想往后躲，却被鸣人拉了回来，还惩罚似的加重了顶撞的力度。

佐助被鸣人逼得忍无可忍，下意识伸出左手去推，却错估了断肢的长度，只勉勉强强挨到了鸣人的胸膛，还没长好的断臂因为皮肤的接触燃起了一丝灼烧，他抖了一下想往回撤，刚缩回的残臂却被面前的人轻笑一声捉在手里。鸣人拉起他的左肢，引得人往自己更靠近一些，低头在截面处落下一个吻。

佐助被吻得一个激灵，灼烧感从亲吻处一路烧遍他全身，他微微抖着，浑身热得要受不了了，还没喘上一口气，又被鸣人狠狠按着坐回体内的坚挺上。他差点憋不住声音，气急败坏地张嘴咬在鸣人肩头，牙齿挨上皮肤后又舍不得用力，只能恶狠狠地磨了磨，连牙印都没留下。

鸣人被佐助磨得心里发痒，身下动得更快，每一下都狠狠撞在他要命的地方。快感从尾椎一路炸进四肢百骸，连续在敏感点的顶撞让佐助受不住得要躲，右手却被鸣人十指反扣在背后，往怀里又压近了一些，让后穴里的事物进的更深。

佐助知道自己已经临近发泄的边缘，可鸣人根本没有给他一点机会去触碰前方已经硬得不行的分身。

求饶的话佐助说不出口，身体的反应倒诚实得很，在激烈的攻势下很快就被推上风口浪尖，只差一线就能到达顶端。他浑身紧绷着向后仰去，后穴剧烈收缩吸吮，像是在试图停下还在里面猛烈耕耘着的粗硬分身。鸣人用意志力止住发泄的冲动，不顾那因为濒临高潮一层层围堵而来的壁肉，甚至以更过分的速度和力道狠狠顶撞着那块可以让佐助冲上极乐的区域。

太超过了，真的太超过了。

佐助全身控制不住地痉挛， 他张嘴想要尖叫，却连声音都发不出来，全身紧绷着动弹不得，却还要被迫承受鸣人一轮比一轮凶狠的撞击。理智已经开始灰飞烟灭，剩下的一丝只够勉强被他用来拴住就要脱口而出的尖叫。

鸣人身下动作不停，偏头咬上佐助已经通红的左耳，右手伸到佐助的会阴处揉戳了起来，听着佐助一声带着鼻音的抽气，低笑一声：“佐助，要不要试试就这样射出来？”

鸣人话音刚落，佐助便感到一阵酸涩感从会阴一路涌到身前挺立的器官，全身的快感都因为找到发泄出口纷纷聚集而来，一路带过的电流刺激着周身，他浑身颤抖的不像自己，眼看着就要被推上一个顶峰，却突然被一股查克拉堵住了发泄的出口。

“鸣人！！！”佐助一个激灵，猛然睁开眼睛。这种被打断释放的落差感生生让他夹在通往极乐的临界点，堵在出口的快感瞬间如潮水般回涌至身体的各个角落，原本还没消散的快感与这波回流叠加，产生的极致快意甚至逼得他眼角带上了的湿意。

鸣人显然没有收回查克拉的意思，身下反而直直顶在佐助最敏感的那处研磨蹂躏起来，不让他从快感的深渊中逃离。

早就被折腾得濒临崩溃的佐助哪里受得了这个，当下就是一个激灵，甬道猛烈一吸，喉咙里再也关不住声音，呜咽着漏出了今夜的第一声呻吟，尾音里甚至带上三分示弱的哽咽。

鸣人被这声哽咽激得当下就憋不住了，又被这么一夹，眼看就要控制不住泄出来，他急中生智，固技重释地用查克拉阻止了自己的精关失守。

佐助趁着这个得以喘息的空档，瞬间开了轮回眼就要把鸣人这两股作弊似的查克拉吸收掉。鸣人眼疾手快，先是耍赖地低头吻在佐助左眼，利用佐助怕用瞳力伤到身上人而犹豫的瞬间，直接抽出三分，把佐助翻了个身换成了后入位，又直接顶在深处那根本不能碰的那一点。

佐助被这一下顶飞了好不容易聚集起来的注意力，连句完整的话都说不出来，气得咬牙切齿：

“你……唔…给我…等着。”

一句话被鸣人顶得断断续续，一点威慑力都没有。鸣人得逞地低笑了一声，贴着他的唇道：“好，我等着。” 随后便是更加暴风骤雨般的顶弄。

佐助没想到自己对性事的耐受度是这么的低。以至于他现在的每一丝每一分都似乎被面前人的动作牢牢掌控。脑子只剩下一片空白，连移开四肢的力气都分毫不剩，唯一的抗拒只能是更加收紧后穴，却只会让越来越敏感的壁肉更容易被鸣人涨大的分身照顾到。佐助觉得自己很久之前就该因为根本承受不住的快感晕过去了，但他没有，被迫意识清醒得接受鸣人给他带来的这一切名为快乐的折磨。

佐助实在是被无法发泄的难受逼得受不了了，示弱般用气音喊着鸣人的名字。

鸣人终于收回了那股作恶的查克拉，却在佐助刚想送一口气的时候，对准早就已经敏感到碰都不能碰的那处狠狠一撞。

强烈如电流般的刺激从脚尖一路炸到头顶，佐助的大脑一片空白，张着嘴无声地尖叫着，前面断断续续就这么泄了出来。可鸣人根本没有管他因为高潮而抽搐收缩着的甬道，停了一瞬便忽然开始加速冲刺起来，每一下都凶狠地在敏感点上继续冲撞。

还在高潮中的佐助哪里受得住这个，一声变了调的呻吟从嗓子溢出。他只好咬在了自己的手臂上，试图堵住自己不成样子的声音。

不要了，不要了，别动了，受不了了，饶了我吧。佐助在脑海里尖叫着。他本以为每一步自愿的退让都是为了让自己更能掌控事态，可真到了这一步，他才算彻底明白什么叫做丢盔弃甲。他抽搐着，颤抖着，长时间被迫延长的高潮让他几乎觉得要濒临崩溃，可鸣人还没有停止对他敏感处的大举进攻。佐助眼睛中的湿意越积越多，就这么顺着脸庞就这么流了下来。

“鸣……人！！够…了！！！”佐助终究是心不甘情不愿地服了软，崩溃地梗咽出声。他的右眼被逼出了写轮眼，却因为泪水糊住了视线什么都看不清楚，只能无助地张大眼睛，任生理泪水随着鸣人的挺动一点一点往下掉，双腿早就抖着跪都跪不住，全靠鸣人拦在跨上的手作为支点才能勉强保持平衡。无法发泄殆尽的快感冲荡着佐助浑身上下的每一处神经，新的又还在一波一波涌进身体，似乎要把他带上更高的顶峰。一阵阵强电流般的刺激在他身体里来回乱窜，他刚往前逃了一步，又被抓回来狠狠贯穿。

过了电般折磨人的快感顿时从佐助的尾椎一路冲向头顶，在大脑里炸出一片又一片白光，让本来就被强行延续的高潮又涌上了一个新台阶，佐助发出一声带着抽泣的呜咽，到达了一个前所未有的干性高潮。脑中被从体内传来的铺天盖地般的快感占据，这一切早就完全超出他的承受能力了，变成了最难耐的折磨，即便使劲浑身解数也无法逃离这过火到令人崩溃的深渊。

鸣人好似把这么多年来的一切情感都融在了似乎永不停歇的抽动里。他的爱，他的恨，他的快乐，他的悲伤，他的思念，他的遗憾……他像是要把这一切的一切都刻进身下人的骨髓，直至骨肉相连，永不分离。

终于，鸣人停止了动作，一边喘息着一边就这么射在了里面。

 

 

佐助回过神来的第一件事就是想把趴在自己身上的鸣人踹下地。

鸣人倒是早就过了失神的阶段，牢牢抱着人不撒手。

“佐助…”

鸣人呢喃着，俯下身，用牙叼着佐助的后劲轻声道，“我喜欢你。”

“……” 准备踹人下地的动作停住了。

“喜欢得不得了啊我说。”

“……知道了，吊车尾。”

我也是啊。佐助想。

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第二天一早，鸣人刚睁眼，映入眼帘的就是注视着自己的佐助。

鸣人眨了眨眼，视线往下一飘，看见佐助身上被自己折腾出来的各种痕迹：比往常更红三分的唇，身上的吻痕咬痕，胯部和大腿根的青紫指印…昨天的记忆铺天盖地地涌来，鸣人顿时涨红了脸。

俩人昨天胡闹了相当长的时间，房间里折腾了一回，洗澡清理的时候又擦枪走火了一轮，躺在床上没忍住又来了一发，到后来，佐助几乎一被碰就抖得不行，生理眼泪止都止不住。

鸣人昨天热血上头的时候光想着折腾他，现在回想才心虚地意识到第一次就做成这样实在太过分了。

佐助倒是没啥表示，就这么大大方方地看着他，也任他看。

“有……有没有哪里不舒服？”鸣人结结巴巴地问。

“没有。”佐助非常自然地隐瞒了自己的腰酸背痛腿软等各种不良反应，威胁地眯起眼睛，开始秋后算账：“那个查克拉的用法你从哪学的？”

鸣人硬着头皮解释：“之前好色仙人写亲热天堂稿子的时候提过一次，昨天我想起来了，就问九喇嘛到底可不可以，他说效果很好我才……”见佐助眉头一跳，鸣人又赶紧解释了一句“是昨天来之前问的！！！然后我就让九喇嘛休眠了！我没有一边做一边问的说！！！”

佐助眉头微松，他的脸皮暂时还没厚到可以让一只千年老狐狸听墙角的地步。

“而且我怎么可能舍得让九喇嘛看见你这副样子嘛！”鸣人自顾自地说下去，语气突出一个理直气壮，“这样的佐助只有我一个人可以看！”

“……闭嘴。”佐助面上一阵发烫，强撑着的薄脸皮还是败下阵来，干脆地翻了个身不去看鸣人。

过了好一会儿，鸣人才慢慢贴了上来，把佐助抱在怀里。见佐助没把自己推开，鸣人这才犹犹豫豫地问：“你……为什么这么熟练？”

“熟练什么？”

“撩…撩我啊！每次你一撩，我就根本控制不住自己的说！”

“积累过一些理论知识。”

“？”

“大蛇丸那边，有人总是在亲热天堂外裹各类忍术的书皮，我修炼时偶尔会翻到一些。”

“哈？？？”

“还不止亲热天堂。” 佐助脸上写满了不想多说的一言难尽。

“……”

两人默契的结束了这个话题，拒绝去思考“这些包着忍术书皮的小黄书到底属于谁“这种令人细思极恐的问题。

两个年轻气盛刚开过荤的年轻人，身体又还留着昨夜放肆后的记忆，和鸣人的肌肤接触让佐助不由自主地浑身发软，鸣人也被怀里的人勾起了反应。佐助想无视身体的反应，鸣人却不是这么想的。

“我昨天有让你舒服到吗？” 鸣人决定主动出击。

“……”佐助偏了偏头，斜着瞥了一眼鸣人。

“不说话那就是默认了啊我说？” 鸣人语气里带着的开心。

“……”

“那现在想不想做的说？” 鸣人乘胜追击。

“……啧。”

佐助咬了咬牙，回头啃上了那张快要咧到耳朵的嘴。

 

-END-

总之他们之后又干了个爽。


End file.
